This patent claims the priority date of Spanish Patent P9902785 filed on Dec. 20, 1999. The basis for priority in this case is the Paris Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property (613 O.G. 23, 53 Stat 1748). The Spanish patent application was filed in the Official Patent and Trademark Office of Spain.
1. Field of the Invention
In aircraft lift systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
This patent is a partial continuation of Spanish patents P9601904, P9701753 and P9900680, at present, aircraft fuselages have the drawback that they do not make use of side winds to provide lift, and they also offer significant side resistance and do not produce the majority of the lift on the fuselage. That is all reduced in part with this invention.
The aircraft lift arrangement consists of a stretched, flattened fuselage which produces the lift both during forward movement and in side winds, the bottom of which is preferably flat and the top rounded, with narrow lengthened wings used mainly to carry the engines and provide the flight control surfaces, the nose inclined with a positive leading angle, the bottom surface flat and the top rounded, and the tail sloping downward, its lower surface flat and the top rounded, to prevent release of the limit layer in upper areas, with large leading angles. The landing gear is moved rearward somewhat to allow greater nose pitch up attitude during takeoff and landing.
Said narrow, lengthened wings can be fitted forward, in the centre or rearward: in the latter case, they can carry the stabilizers and elevators.
Except at the nose and tail, the whole fuselage can have a constant transverse cross-section which is flattened oval, flattened trapezoid, circle segment or triangular and with rounded corners or edges, to reduce the effect of side wind and to produce lift in such winds.
The fuselage may be slightly curved lengthwise and the front of the nose and the rearmost part of the tail are inclined so as to tend to align the slipstream.
The flattened design of the fuselage for side wind conditions can also be used for the same purposes with the roughly rounded fuselages of conventional aircraft, making them a more flattened design.
The unions between surfaces must be rounded.
Operation: the slipstream meets the lower surface of the fuselage to create lift with large leading angles so that part of the air flows to the upper rounded surface and leaves the fuselage at the tail. Side wind or better still its component is exploited by giving a small positive lateral leading angle to provide the corresponding lift.